helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen
Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園; Mathematics♥Girl's High School) was a Japanese TV drama starring the full Hello! Project cast. The drama also featured Sakurada Dori, and former Hello! Project members Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Ishikawa Rika, Kikkawa Yuu and Saho Akari. It aired from January 11 until March 28 in 2012 and had a rating of 1.65%. A photobook for the drama was released on March 21, 2012. Story The story, developed with the cooperation of the International Mathematical Olympiad in Japan, set at a specialized math school, where Michishige and Tanaka both take on the roles of “suugaku joshi” (“math girls”). Naturally, the show would incorporate various mathematical functions and formulas into the story and dialogue. Plot A few months ago, the Mathematics genius girl Machida Nina moved to "Machida Math Girl School" from the public school in the Fukuoka Prefecture. Nina has to find her elder sister Machida Kiina, who vanished from this school one year ago. Nina decided to get the title of "Suugaku Banchou" (leader of math), in order to get the key to finding her sister. Tachikawa Sayuri is Nina's classmate. She is aiming to beat and win against Nina in the mathematic battle. She believes hold her own. Some time later, Sato Kazuki (Sakurada Dori), a hater of math, is transferred to a new school. On the first day of his new school, he walks to school and spots a pretty girl named Machida Nina (Tanaka Reina). At school, his homeroom teacher takes him to a classroom. On the chalkboard is mathematical formulas. He is surprised. His homeroom teacher tells him that his new school specializes in mathematics. Sato Kazuki is stunned. On the other hand, Sato Kazuki is happy to see many pretty girls in his new classroom. When he sits in his seat, he sees a girl climb through the window and into the classroom. The girl sits next to Sato Kazuki. The girl turns out to be Machida Nina, whom Kazuki spotted on his way to school. During break, Machida Nina takes Kazuki School to the school cafeteria and tells him to buy bread whenever she asks. At this moment, Tachikawa Sayuri (Michishige Sayumi) and her two friends, who do not like Machida Nina, scheme to get Sato Kazuki and Machida Nina expelled from school. Sato Kazuki walks around the school and sees a bunch of girls recite mathematical figures. He wonders to himself what they are doing. A girl then comes close to him and tells him that they are practicing to become the math president. Meanwhile, Machida Nina sits on a bench and a teacher sits next to her. Machida Nina tells her that she misses her older sister a lot. Her older sister went missing, right after she became the math president. Now, Machida Nina wants to become the math president in order to find out what happened to her sister. Cast *Tanaka Reina as Machida Nina (町田ニーナ) *Michishige Sayumi as Tachikawa Sayuri (立川さゆり) *Sakurada Dori as Satou Kazuki (佐藤一樹) *Yajima Maimi as Shibuya Mami (渋谷真実) *Niigaki Risa as Toriumi Nagisa (鳥海渚) *S/mileage **Fukuda Kanon as Yamashita Umi (山下海) **Tamura Meimi as Okura Riku (大倉陸) **Wada Ayaka as Tengenji Sora (天現寺空) *Sayashi Riho as Nagata Sana (永田沙奈) *Kuishin Girls (食いしんガールズ) **Sudo Maasa as Okubo Fuyumi (大久保冬美) **Fukumura Mizuki as Akasaka Haru (赤坂春) **Ikuta Erina as Nakano Riko (中野理子) **Suzuki Kanon as Otsuka Mei (大塚メイ) *Shibuya Keibitai (渋谷警備隊) **Kudo Haruka as Miyashita Noa (宮下のあ) **Sato Masaki as Miyamasu Rion (宮益りおん) **Iikubo Haruna as Utagawa Rin (宇田川りん) **Ishida Ayumi as Jinnan Runa (神南瑠菜) *Suzuki Airi as Uehara Yuri (上原優梨) *Judgement Squad (風紀委員) **Kikkawa Yuu as Aoyama Iroha (青山彩葉) **Shimizu Saki as Azabu Mirai (麻布未来) **Tokunaga Chinami as Jinguu Takako (神宮貴子) *Tsugunaga Momoko as Harajuku Tomoko (原宿ともこ) *Elite Butai (エリート部隊) **Nakajima Saki as Komaba Satoko (駒場聡子) **Okai Chisato as Mita Tomoko (三田智子) **Hagiwara Mai as Yotsuya Yuuko (四谷優子) *Nina-ha (ニーナ派) **Takagi Sayuki as Maihama Haru (舞浜はる) **Yoshihashi Kurumi as Hakkeijima Natsu (八景島なつ) **Tanabe Nanami as Daiba Aki (台場あき) *Mano Erina as Shirogane Reiko (白金麗子) *Miyamoto Karin as Meguro Yuu (目黒ゆう) *Saho Akari as Hatsudai Mina (初台みな) *Ishikawa Rika as Machida Kiina (町田 キーナ) *Devil Sisters (デビルシスターズ) **Yasuda Kei as Sugamo Akina (巣鴨 明奈) **Iida Kaori as Asakusa Seiko (浅草 聖子) Trivia: *When Kazuki (Sakurada) sees Mami (Yajima Maimi) the first time, he calls her C-ute. *When they go to the final math battle, they're dancing a mix of Pyocopyoco Ultra, THE Manpower!! and The☆Peace!. *When Nina (Tanaka Reina) guessed Seiko's (Iida Kaori) age, she said 30. This was Iida's real age at the time. *Sayuri's (Michishige Sayumi) nickname after episode one is Sayu, which is Michishige's real nickname. *Tomoko (Tsugunaga Momoko) often made the Yurushite Nyan-pose when apologizing. She was also frequently called "Tomochi" in the drama, a play off of her actual nickname "Momochi." Gallery Imahykbdge.jpg|Tanaka Reina Imagghhce.jpg|Michishige Sayumi Mod article38392820 4f6a2d576300b.jpg|Niigaki Risa Ghvimage.jpg|Yajima Maimi Hhshxjimage.jpg|Wada Ayaka Imdfhbage.jpg|Fukuda Kanon Ghhsjndk.jpg|Tamura Meimi image34627.jpg|Sayashi Riho 2100037.jpg|Sudo Maasa Ifgbvhmage.jpg|Suzuki Airi 2000049.jpg|Kikkawa Yuu Imaggjbge.jpg|Nakajima Saki Imaggjvge.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko AahZGlRV.jpg|Mano Erina Idhfxmage.jpg|Hagiwara Mai Img20120323040347826.jpg|Okai Chisato 2000052.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami 2100055.jpg|Shimizu Saki imag3453.jpg|Suzuki Kanon Eri_(12).jpg|Ikuta Erina 2000040.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki Imagegshsshiwkanshfkdk.jpg|Iikubo Haruna Imhfykage.jpg|Ishida Ayumi Imggfyage.jpg|Sato Masaki Ishbcmage.jpg|Kudo Haruka 1100069.jpg|Takagi Sayuki Tanabeepng.jpg|Tanabe Nanami Img2012030112404671.jpg|Yoshihashi Kurumi AawFrfWm.jpg|Miyamoto Karin 2100133.jpg|Saho Akari imag2423525.jpg|Ishikawa Rika image2369.jpg|Yasuda Kei image7535.jpg|Iida Kaori External Links *Official Suugaku Joshi Gakuen Site *Wikipedia: Japanese, English Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:Mano Erina Category:Kikkawa Yuu Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:Up Up Girls Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:6th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:2012 Shows